In recent years, many attempts have been made to develop ceramic materials for electronic components such as piezoelectric components. In particular, lead-free ceramic materials, which contain no lead, are being investigated in consideration of the environment.
Among the lead-free ceramic materials, niobate compounds, particularly alkali niobates, have high Curie points and large electromechanical coefficients and therefore are expected to be possible ceramic materials for piezoelectric components.
Since the alkali niobates are usually deliquescent, there is a problem in that it is difficult to store and control them.
A piezoelectric ceramic composition containing Bi and an alkali niobate, which is a principal component, has been proposed (Patent Document 1).
As disclosed in Patent Document 1, the addition of Bi to the alkali niobate is effective in preventing the deliquescence of the piezoelectric ceramic composition. This enhances the storage stability of the piezoelectric ceramic composition.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-281013